Just a Goal
by MellyIsSmelly
Summary: I'm on a race to be the best Pokémon Master this world has ever seen. Too bad my pesky cousin is competing with me too. But it doesn't matter to me since I'm going to meet the greatest companions ever! [R&R! Send in your characters to appear in JAG.]
1. Rivals

**Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my old story. I'm much more comfortable with this, I'm sorry if you don't like it this way… though I don't see why since all I did was change narrative's and names. xP. **

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One

I drowsily opened my eyes. I lay that way for a few seconds before jumping out of my bed. I let out a loud whoop and jumped off my bed.

"Today, I'm going to be a Pokémon trainer!" I shouted joyously.

My eyes darted to my bag that I packed ahead of time—a week to be exact—and I looked in the mirror.

"Eucch. I better go change!" I dashed into my bathroom and combed my hair with such ferocity that I haven't had in all my 16 years. When I was finished, I studied myself in the mirror before nodding in approval.

"Nice, Melly," I winked to myself.

My elbow-length light brown hair was tied neatly in a pony tail. I had on a chesto berry colored tank top with a cheri berry colored skirt that was about three inches above my knees. I had on blue loose socks and white sneakers. My shoulder bag was hanging carelessly giving me a cool look although the butterflies inside my stomach were saying otherwise..

"Today's the day, Vulpix," I told my pet, Vulpix. "Today's the day we go on our journey!"

I bounded down my stairs happily, but when I saw who was in my living room, I nearly fell down the stair when I froze. It was Jayden, my stupid, jerk, cousin.

"Jayden? What are _you_ doing here?" I shouted at him. "Don't you have your own house to go to?"

"But I wanted to see my favorite cousin before she turns into a trainer. You know… a before and after thing," he sneered at me, ohh… that sarcastic jerk just boils my blood sometimes.

I rolled my eyes. "Go stick your head in a toilet!"

"After you."

"Stupid jerk," I muttered while walking passed him.

Jayden Shores and I were cousins. Our dads, who are brothers, were best friends and always working alongside each other because their jobs were pretty much the same. Although there was no rivalry between _them_, I can't quite say the same thing for us. Jayden and I have way enough competition between ourselves to make up for all four of us.

Jayden Shores was only 13 but a very determined Pokémon trainer. His dad, my uncle, Professor Shores, was a Pokémon professor and handed out the three beginning Pokémon to new trainers: Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

My dad, Professor Sparks, was a scientist. He studied Pokémon for a living and did experiments—not the inhumane kind. Recently, my dad was always working in his laboratory and every time I asked him about it, he just pats me on the head and walks off with a smile. What was _that _supposed to mean?

I arrived at Uncle Shores lab and peered into the brightfully lit room.

"Hello?" I called out uncertainly.

"Why don't you just come in, loser?" Jayden appeared out of nowhere.

I shrieked and asked, "Where did _you_ come from?"

He pointed to his bike.

I blushed crimson red and said again, "Jerk."

Jayden walked into the lab and disappeared around the corner.

"For a 13 year old, he sure is cocky," I muttered.

I followed him into the laboratory and entered the room holding the Pokémon, for the first time ever. Uncle Shores wouldn't let anyone go inside that room except his helpers or himself. He was always prattling off about kidnappers. I think Uncle Shores has watched one too many Pokémon shows.

Oh! I forgot to tell you. There's this really popular reality show called, "Pokémon." Go figure. The main characters are Ash, Brock, and Misty. It just started and I'm a little sad that I can't watch the rest of it because of my journey.

"Hello, Uncle Shores," I smiled sweetly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jayden roll his eyes.

"Melly! My favorite niece!" he embraced me and gently pushed me to the three Pokéballs sitting on the stand. "I'll let you choose your first Pokémon."

"_What_?!" Jayden shouted in disbelief. "Dad! Why does she get to choose first?"

I smirked at Jayden and said nicely, "Thank you, Uncle Shores."

While Jayden fumed behind us, Professor Shores and I ignored him. I thought for a few seconds as to which Pokémon to choose when I finally decided. I reached for the far right Pokéball containing my chosen Pokémon.

"C'mon out, Charmander!


	2. New Species

**Author's Note: So, here's a little more background information on Pony and Melly's parents. Next chapter, I'll be talking about Vulpix and what her relationship to Melly is.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Two

"All right then, I'll choose Squirtle," Jayden said.

"Typical," I muttered. He shot me a dark look and I continued, "I mean, it'd be so much easier to beat me when you have a water Pokémon, right?"

Jayden shrugged. "That… and you won't be able to beat Brock with those Pokémon." He pointed to Vulpix and smirked. I didn't notice that Vulpix had followed me into the laboratory.

My mouth dropped open when I remembered about Brock… the first gym leader… the Rock element.

He clipped his Pokéball on his belt and waited for me to put mine away on my side bag. An uncomfortable silence filled the air and I spoke up to break the silence.

"Well… We're gonna… go… now."

"Oh, okay then," my uncle said, finally realizing what the tension in the air was about. "Good-bye, Son. And good luck, you two," Uncle Shores said. Uncle Shores awkwardly pulled Jayden into a hug and Jayden uncomfortably hugged him back.

"Uh, see ya, Dad."

As Jayden and I started to walk away, Uncle Shores spoke up.

"Melly! Don't forget to visit your dad!"

"Umm… okay?" I answered unsteadily. It was hard to forget when no one even told me to remember in the first place.

"Vul?" Vulpix asked questionably. She started to hop into the direction of Dad's laboratory. I looked at Jayden mournfully, who was already cycling his way to Route 1 and onto Viridian City. I let out a long hard sigh and trudged unwillingly to my dad's place.

"Char, char?" Charmander scratched his head.

"Vul, vulpix," Vulpix shrugged her shoulders questioningly. Well, as much as a fox _could_ shrug her shoulders.

While walking to my dad's place, I started double-checking the things I had with me. 5 Pokéballs, check. My Pokédex, check. Town map, check. Gameboy SP with the new and awesome Pokémon FireRed, check. 10 antidotes and potions, check. Two pairs of extra clothes, check. The all new super mini sleeping bag. It folded into the size of your palm, but when activated, it unrolled itself into a comfortable and warm sleeping bag. Very expensive, but also very useful. And last but not least, my PokéGear. By the time I was done checking through my things, I had arrived at the lab. Well, I missed it a little but Vulpix barked me a warning.

"Dad!" I shouted into my dad's laboratory. Passing college intern students looked at me in amusement. "I'm here!"

Dad ran out holding a baby Ponyta. "Hi, Mel. Here's your new pet! I'll see you later, call me, bye!"

As quickly as he came out, he disappeared back into his office. I stood there with my mouth open, holding the baby Ponyta. Then, my hands started to burn.

"Ouch!" I quickly let go of the Ponyta and Aubrey and Colm caught her, thankfully.

Was it just me or was my team all of a sudden turning into a fire team?

My father ran out again, "Here's a notebook on the Pony and don't touch Pony until she gets used to you!" He was gone again.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go, Pony." I turned to Vulpix. "Vulpix, since you're the oldest, watch out for Charmander and Pony, okay?"

"Vul!" Vulpix barked.

As much as I wanted to get started on my journey, I took a seat in the grass outside my dad's lab while the three Pokémon played around. I opened the notebook and was surprised to see that Pony was a new Pokémon, but not quite. Sure, Ponyta and Rapidash have been around for years, but this was a _new species_. I flipped through the pages in awe. My dad wasn't sure how Pony would turn out, so he wanted me to write notes down and to give him a call whenever she evolved.

I scoffed softly. My dad has always been busy. My mom was also busy, working night and day. I was only hoping that I could get to see her in Saffron City. My parents only saw each other once a month and live separately but are always in love. I was always impressed with their love for each other and I resolved to one day find my own love to love me like that.

"Let's go, Vulpix!" I stood up, shouting. "My love is out there waiting for me!"

Vulpix cocked her head and gave me a look.

"Uh," jeez, how embarrassing, "I mean, my love to be a Pokémon master."

I could tell I didn't fool her though.

So we went forward, me in front, Vulpix following me, and behind her, Charmander and Pony.


	3. Mysterious Companion

**Author's Note: Here's the 411 on Vulpix and how long Melly and Vulpix have been together… and in enters… Zane/Kieran!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Three

"Stupid, stupid Rattatas. Stupid overpopulation…" I murmured bitterly. I was starting to feel worn out. I didn't want to battle so much since my Pokémon were getting more and more exhausted, yet, I couldn't help wanting my Pokémon to gain more levels! What a dilemma. Also, Route 1 seemed to go on forever! "Let's go, guys."

Pony learned how to follow by herself without stumbling but was too weak to do any real damage to the other Pokémon. Charmander learned Ember and Vulpix was the strongest of our small party of three.

Vulpix has always been _my_ Pokémon since I was 13. Mom found her, hurt and close to death, and brought her home to me. She told me that Vulpix will be my responsibility. I was angry at the time, I remember. I was way too busy having a social life and trying out for cheerleading… But I didn't try out because I was too attached to Vulpix in just a few days. I nursed her back to health and she's grown quickly, battling with wild Pidgey and Caterpie in the garden. If I had to guess, I'd say Vulpix was about level… 18? Anyways, after that, Vulpix and I were inseparable. She was mine and I was hers. We developed that rare bond that only occurs between a good, kind trainers..

"Hey!!" I shouted happily. "I think we're finally at Viridian City!"

I ran as quickly as I could to get a good look at the city. Vulpix, Charmander, and Pony ran or galloped after me. From where I was standing, a cliff, I could see all of Viridian City.

"Hmm, how small, you'd think it'd be bigger," I said disappointedly to myself.

Charmander and Pony involuntarily took a step back and Vulpix tried to nudge me away from the edge of the cliff. But before my eyes—and before I had the chance to react, the cliff started to crumble away and Vulpix leapt into my arms. Way to protect me, Vulpix.

"AAAH!!!" I screamed at the same time Vulpix started to howl in terror.

"GO! Fearow!" a male voice shouted.

I soon found that I was on a large Fearow with Vulpix safe in my arms. When the Fearow landed on the ground, I carefully climbed down, my legs were shaking furiously. I sat down before I collapsed.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw the greenest eyes ever. They were even greener than Charmander's! My jaw dropped down at the obvious gorgeous teen boy in front of me.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine. But, my two other Pokémon are up there," I explained shakily.

"I'll go get them," he said and jumped on his Fearow before I could warn him about Pony's fire. But he soon came back, holding my Pokémon calmly.

"Char!" Charmander trilled happily at the sight of me.

"Pony," Pony nudged me in relief.

"How did you do that?" I asked incredulously. "It took Pony days to trust me."

He shrugged. "I'm used to handling Pokémon."

I nodded and then stuck out my hand. "Melly Sparks."

He looked at my hand, as if not sure if he could trust me. After a few awkward seconds, he shook my hand. "Zane Norton."

"Your Fearow is really, really strong. I'm guessing you're not a beginning Pokémon trainer?" I wondered aloud.

Zane chuckled. "Wrong. I am, but I've had my Pokémon for a really long time, so I'm really strong, I guess. I, uh, have been around Pokémon and handling them as well."

"Well, these are all of my Pokémon." I pointed to them one by one as I introduced them. "There's Vulpix, Charmander, and Pony."

"Why don't you just leave them in their Pokéballs?" he asked me.

"Oh… I don't know. I just don't like to be alone." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well..." Zane started to blush. "Do you have a companion?"

I shook my head, "No, not yet. I'm training to be a Pokémon Master."

Zane nodded. "That's cool. But, I just want to explore the world, y'know?"

I nodded. "In that case, why don't you join me?"

He smiled. "That sounds awesome. Return, Fearow!"

I recalled Charmander since I wanted Pony to gain more experience and I felt safer with Vulpix by my side.

"So, Pokémon Master, huh?" he smiled kindly down towards me.

I grinned back at him. "Yes, too bad my pesky cousin wants the same thing."


	4. Nidoran Coming Up!

**Characters in this chapter (and Pokémon):**

**Melly Sparks**

-Vulpix

-Pony

-Nidoran Male

**Zane Norton**

-Gastly

-Lairon

**Random young boy**

-Pidgey

**Nurse Joy**

-Chansey

**Jayden Shores**

**Brock**

**Cassidy**

**Butch**

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Did anyone figure out who Melly's mom is? Maybe this chapter will give you a bit of hint…**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Four

"Nurse Joy! My Pidgey is hurt!" a young boy cried to the pink-haired nurse.

"Oh, my. What happened?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"There was this kid. He had spiky black hair and black clothes and red wristbands and he was _so_ hard. He even beat me with his Hitmonchan!" the young boy cried harder.

"Did he have a really stupid confident grin?" I asked him.

"Yes!" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Yup, that's Jayden. My cousin. Dun dun dunnn…"

"Your cousin?" Zane asked.

"You bet, he's really strong but he's only, like, 13." I was going to explain more but a Chansey came out of the healing room with three Pokéballs.

"Chan-sey!" Chansey said happily.

"Thanks, Chansey." I said.

"Good bye… Nurse… Joy," I murmured, getting red in the face.

"Good bye, stranger!" Nurse Joy waved cheerfully. I was going to have to talk to her about that.

I called Pony and Vulpix out and walked out of the PokéCenter. I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "I want a Pidgey and a Nidoran Male." I looked up at Zane and grinned. "Want to come with me to…" I glanced at my PokéGear. "Route 22?"

"Sure."

We walked the short distance to a large patch of grass, filled with Pokémon, just waiting to be caught… well to me, that is. It still irked me that Jayden was already ahead of me when I didn't even get to battle Brock yet. I called ahead to schedule an appointment but he was away today because he was filming for "Pokémon." I rolled my eyes and sighed, _Celebrities_.

"Do you have enough Pokéballs?" Zane smirked.

I rolled my eyes again. I opened my bag and showed the contents to Zane.

"Are they… marked with… smiley faces?" He asked, surprised.

My face fell. "I like to distinguish them."

Zane's face softened. He patted me on the shoulder. "That's a smart idea."

My features brightened instantly and I called Pony to her. While Vulpix waited with Zane, Pony and I walked around, looking through the high grass for the Pokémon I wanted to catch.

Rattata… more Rattata, jeez, can they _breed_ any more?

"Po-!" Pony neighed.

I lifted my head up and saw a Nidoran Male. "Good job, Pony!"

"All right, let's see how this works. Pony, Ember!" I commanded.

Pony jumped in front of her opponent and the Nidoran's big purple ears twitched with annoyance. Pony let out a blast of Ember and it hit Nidoran squarely on its hind leg.

"Nido!" Nidoran used Growl and she shook her head a couple of times, trying to get it out of her head.

"Tail Whip!" I shouted. Pony gave her head one last shake before shaking her tail around unsteadily. But luckily, the Nidoran trailed Pony's tail—letting his guard down.

I looked at Zane, and he smiled at me encouragingly.

"Use Ember one more time, Pony!" I shouted.

Nidoran was hit with Ember directly.

"And this is where I catch my first Pokémon. Go! Pokéball!" I threw the Pokéball at the Nidoran and it wavered for a bit before settling. "YAY!! I caught Nidoran!" I jumped up and down in happiness.

Zane opened his mouth to respond but a huge gust of wind enveloped us with dust. He put an arm up to shield his eyes and instinctively took a step closer to me. Which got the butterflies in my stomach pinging around, but, hey, who's complaining?

"Po-!" Pony was getting lifted off the ground but Vulpix nudged her to somewhere safe.

We all heard chuckling from above.

"To infect the world with devastation," a female's voice said.

"To blight all peoples in every nation," a deep husky voice called.

Oh my goodness… Was this Team Rocket?


	5. Team Rocket

**Characters in this chapter (and Pokémon):**

**Melly Sparks**

-Pony

-Vulpix

**Zane Norton**

-Fearow

-Togetic

-Aron

**Cassidy**

-Raticate

**Butch**

-Mankey

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Nothing to say here. I just wanted to take up space and grace my reader's with my presence. Muahah. Okay, have fun reading this, xD!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Five

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love," the girl said.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above," the boy said.

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth day and night."

"Surrender to us now, or you will surely lose the fight."

"CATE!" A fierce-looking Raticate appeared.

The two people with the weird motto seemed only about two or three years older than Zane and I.

"Who are _these_ losers?" Zane bunched up his nose as if they smelled foul.

"We're Team Rocket! So you better watch out!" the boy called Butch shouted.

Zane rolled his eyes. "I'll show you what a Team is _supposed_ to look like!"

I looked at Zane, worried. Those two suspicious individuals looked… well, _suspicious_.

"Be careful, Zane," I whispered.

"Aren't I always?" he winked at me.

I would have swooned to the floor with delight if not for the grim circumstances. I watched on as Zane shoved his sleeves up and pushed his hands through his spikey hair.

_He's so handsome, _I thought, feeling a blush rising.

"Let's go, Fearow!" Zane jumped on his Pokémon and sailed up to the aircraft—to fight Team Rocket.

The aircraft Team Rocket was on was really huge and dark blue. It seemed like a hover craft… but I've never seen one before. I've always been such a sheltered, little country girl.

As the dust settled around me, I looked up saw that the top of it was smooth and it was wide and flat enough to hold Pokémon battles. Whoever was the Team Rocket's boss, definitely favored those two.

I squinted and continued looking up, trying to see the battle. A shadow fell over me and to my surprise, it was Zane's Fearow.

"Fear!" it screeched.

"Where's Zane? Is he okay?" I asked frantically.

Fearow only thrust his head back to motion that I get on. I nodded slowly. I understood what he was trying to say.

"Pony, Vulpix, I'm going to put you in your Pokéballs so you don't get hurt," I explained to my two Pokémon. They nodded and I called them in and cautiously climbed on Fearow's back. It swiftly flew up to the aircraft where I heard three different voices shouted which were mixed with Pokémon cries.

"Togetic! Aerial Ace! Aron, Headbutt!" Zane shouted. He looked behind him and saw me arrive. I jumped off Fearow—more or less gracefully—and he called his Fearow back.

"Watch me battle," Zane winked.

Togetic, a white Pokémon with red and blue spots on its side flew into the air and shot down quickly at the Mankey.

"Mankey! Dodge it!" Butch called.

Mankey swiftly jumped away from the attack.

My mouth dropped open. How could any Pokémon avoid _that_ attack?

"Seismic Toss!" the husky-voiced boy called.

Mankey jumped on top of Togetic and firmly gripped him. Mankey touched the aircraft and jumped up into the sky and plummeted back down, letting go of Togetic and jumping away before he could get hurt. Togetic fainted.

Zane growled. "Togetic, return!"

I smiled; I wanted to get into the battle too. Mankey didn't look that bad; in fact, he looked as if he was at about five or seven levels higher than Vulpix. I was sure Mankey was tired from his battle with Togetic which put me to a big advantage.

This time, I winked at Zane. "Now you watch me."

Zane smiled and focused part of his attention back on Aron.

"C'mon out, Vulpix!" I threw my Pokéball and my Vulpix came out, looking ready to fight. "Quick Attack!"

Whether Mankey was worn down from fighting Togetic or Vulpix was just fast, Vulpix struck Mankey directly.

"Score!" I pumped my fist in the air.


	6. Melly VS Jack

**Characters in this chapter (and Pokémon):**

**Melly Sparks**

-Nidoran

-Vulpix

**Zane Norton**

-Fearow

**Cassidy**

**Butch**

-Mankey

**Jack Row**

-Rattata

-Beedrill

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Le Gasp, a whole new Team of bad boys? Don't know who I'm talking about? Read on, dear… readers. Haha.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Six

"Too early to be celebrating!" Butch shouted at me. He was turning red which wasn't a very good look for him since he had light blue hair.

"We'll just see about that," I gritted my teeth. "Who _are_ you guys anyways?"

"We're Team Rocket! A criminal organization that dedicates to stealing powerful Pokémon for our leader, Giovanni," Butch explained smugly.

I lifted an eyebrow, "You _are_ losers!"

He blushed with anger again. "How dare you! Mankey, Low Kick!"

"Vulpix, jump directly over him and use Ember!" I instructed.

Vulpix leaped into the air and followed my instructions. Through the spiral of fire that Vulpix fired at Mankey, I thought of a creative move to follow that.

"Vulpix, Quick Attack through the middle of the fire!" I shouted.

Vulpix, still in the air, used Quick Attack and rammed straight into Mankey, who fainted.

"Yay! Good job, Vulpix!" Vulpix jumped into my arms and I tightly hugged her.

"Good job, Melly," Zane was behind me, patting my on the back.

"Whoa!" I jumped in surprise. "You're done?"

He nodded. I looked at Cassidy and Butch who were fuming with anger.

"We better get off before they kill us or something," Zane smiled. "Go! Fearow!" Zane let me fly down first but I asked Fearow to hold on so I could hear what Zane was telling those people.

"Who… Who are you?" Cassidy asked, her dark blue eyes flashing furiously.

"Just know this. Stay out of Team Hailstone's way," he responded simply.

Fearow dropped me off then and flew back up to get Zane. I said nothing when Zane came back down. But the only thought in my mind was…

Who is Team Hailstone and what do they have to do with Zane?

However, all thoughts of that disappeared three hours later…

"This… forest… does… not… _end_!" I hissed furiously.

"At least you're training, right?" Zane gave me a reassuring smile.

I grunted. "Shove it."

He lifted an eyebrow. Zane looked around. "Look, there's a trainer, why don't you battle him?"

"They're all bug catchers… All of my Pokémon are Fire, I can kill them easily," I replied.

"Why don't you train… uhh… Nidoran?" he offered.

I brightened up. "That's a _great_ idea!" I hugged him before walking toward the trainer. "Hey, you! Let's battle!"

Zane rolled his eyes. I distinctly heard him say, "Girls and their mood swings… Girls are more mysterious than Pokémon."

"What's your name?" I asked the trainer.

"Jack Row." He eyed me suspiciously and I did to him as well. He had silver spiked hair, a sleeveless white shirt, gray baggy shorts, and black shoes. He seemed to be about Jayden's age.

"My name's Melly Sparks and I want to battle with you," I announced.

He shrugged. He walked back a couple of feet and called out, "Ready?" I nodded. "Go, Rattata!"

"Go, Nidoran!" Nidoran came out and charged at Rattata. I slapped my forehead. "Jeez, Nidoran!" Nidoran had a rash nature. "Use Double Kick!" Nidoran paused in front of Rattata and kicked it twice… and Rattata fainted.

"Good job, Nidoran!" I shouted.

"Go, Beedrill!"

"Use Peck, Nidoran!" I instructed.

Nidoran lowered his head and jumped off the ground, to hit Beedrill but Beedrill flew safely out of the way.

"Fury Attack and Poison Sting, Beedrill!" Jack yelled.

Beedrill rushed at Nidoran, jabbing his stingers-hands at Nidoran in a flurry of attack and at the same time, thrust its poisonous stinger at Nidoran. They were weak attacks but it overwhelmed Nidoran. When there was a clearing, I shouted out again, "Peck!"

Nidoran lowered his head once again and ran towards his opponent.


	7. Stuttering Much, Zane?

**Characters in this chapter (and Pokémon):**

**Melly Sparks**

-Vulpix

**Zane Norton**

-Fearow

-Togetic

-Aron

**Nurse Joy**

**Brock**

-Onix

-(2) Geodude

**Jayden**

-Wartortle (evolved from Squirtle)

-Hitmonchan

-Dratini

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: My strange notes are now at the bottom xD.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Seven

"I wo-on. I'm so awe-some!" I sang happily. We made it to Pewter City and were in the PokéCenter where I was still gloating over my last battle against Jack.

Zane lifted his eyebrow. "You switched to Pony."

I glared at him. "I still won."

"But, that's kind of like cheating," Zane teased.

"It is _not_." Tears filled my eyes defiantly.

Zane stopped, realizing he went a bit too far. He put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me awkwardly. "Hey, I'm kidding, you know that."

I sighed. "I know, it's just that… With each step we take, Jayden's taking, like, five! I just really hate being left behind…"

After our Pokémon were healed, we started to leave the Pokémon Center when… _Nurse_ Joy of Pewter City ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. Zane gave me a weird look and I tried to shrug my shoulders, to feign confusion as well.

"Good luck," Nurse Joy said and walked back into her office.

"Um, yeah," I walked briskly ahead and Zane quickly caught up with me.

"Do all the Nurse Joy's do that?" He asked.

I chuckled nervously. "Um… I think so."

Zane stopped walking. He pointed to a really large building. "Look, that's the Pewter Gym. Why don't we go in and check out the competition."

I nodded, still feeling embarrassed. I let Vulpix out again she trailed behind me; Vulpix was the only Pokémon that I let out most of the time, unless there was some kind of danger—and even then Vulpix gives me trouble.

We walked to the gym in less than two minutes and I opened the doors.

"ROOARRR!" a loud roar filled the arena and I jumped back, frightened.

"What the heck was _that_??" I asked breathlessly.

"Sorry, that was my Onix, did we scare you?" a boy about 18 jumped down from his Onix. "We were just training. My name's Brock and I'm the Gym Leader. Can I help you with something?"

I looked back at Zane and he nodded, urging me on, to tell him that I wanted to battle him.

"Yes…" I gulped. "Have you fought a trainer with a Squirtle and Hitmonchan?"

Hitmonchan was Jayden's childhood Pokémon. Though they were both more partners than best friends, like Vulpix and I.

From behind me, I could hear Zane slap his forehead and I bit my tongue from laughing out loud.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Jayden, yes. Do you know him?"

"Umm… He's my cousin?" I said uncertainly.

"Cousin?!" Brock took a few staggering steps back and nearly fell over his rocky stage. "Jay…Jayden was an incredibly strong trainer. He destroyed my two Geodudes and my Onix with just his Wartortle and Dratini…"

This time, I was the one to step back in disbelief. "_Dratini_?? How did he get a Dratini?" I looked at Zane and repeated my question. "How did he get a Dratini?"

Zane shrugged. "How should I know, Melly? I've been with you this whole time."

"Thanks… Brock, I guess," I frowned and started to walk out of the gym, forgetting all about my battle with Brock.

"Wait!" Brock called. I turned around and saw a weird gleam in Brock's eyes. "Can I have your number?" My eyes widened in amusement and surprise but I walked out anyways. I looked back and saw Zane glare at him. I instantly thought, _If looks could kill._

Zane soon followed me out and said quietly, "I don't like that guy."

This time, I decided to do the teasing. "Why, Zane? Are you jealous?"

I was speechless when Zane sputtered, "Wh… N… May… No!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Defensive, much?"

Zane turned red and looked away from me. "Are you going to train your Pokémon or what?" Zane mumbled unhappily.

I threw my head back and let out a loud laugh. "Oh, Zane, you crack me up."

"Yeah, yeah," Zane muttered.

I pointed to a large patch of grass between the entrance to Viridian Forest and the PokéCenter.

"I'm going to train there, okay?" Zane waved me away glumly.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Ah, young sweet love. I guess even 17-year-old's (I never did mention Zane's age but he's 17, a number of months older than Melly. Her birthday's in September, his is in June) can't deal with their feelings. Haha.**


	8. Michelle&Alex

**Characters in this chapter (and Pokémon):**

**Melly Sparks**

-Ponyta (evolved from Pony)

-Vulpix

-Nidoran

-Charmander

-Pidgey

**Zane Norton**

-Fearow

-Togetic

-Aron

-Chikorita

-Gastly

-Magikarp

**Professor Sparks**

**Michelle Tiora**

-Umbreon

-Grovyle

**Alex(andra) Soarhire**

-Cyndaquil

-Combusken

**Jayden Shores**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight

"Pony, Ember!" I shouted.

Pony obeyed and a few feet away, Zane shook his head and said aloud, "Someone's getting a little too obsessed…"

"Pony?" My surprised voice brought him back to reality. He looked at me and I ran to Pony, worried of what was happening.

"Po!" Pony neighed before turning bright white.

"What's wrong with her, Zane?" I asked, still confused.

Zane knew what was going on with Pony and laughed out loud. "She's evolving!"

I turned to Pony and gasped with delight. I hadn't gotten very far in FireRed and none of my Pokémon had evolved yet, so evolution was new to me—in real life _and _in game life. The evolution was finished and the new Ponyta pawed the ground and neighed loudly.

Just when I thought, _Oh, I should call Dad_, someone said,

"Congratulations!" I turned around, looking for the source of the voice. I spotted two trainers; one was tall with red, fiery hair and bright brown eyes. The other was a little shorter than me and had dark green, short hair tied in a neat ponytail.

"My name's Michelle Tiora, I'm 13," the short girl with green hair said and flashed us a friendly smile.

"And my name's Alexandra Soarhire, but you can call me Alex," the taller one said.

I stepped forward and patted Ponyta fondly. "This is Ponyta. My name's Melly Sparks and this is my companion, Zane Norton."

Alex gave Zane a smile that showed she was interested in more than friendship. I noticed this and started to narrow my eyes but stopped.

_What am I doing? I'm not jealous… right?_ I thought.

"Your Ponyta evolved into… Ponyta?" Alex inquired.

I mumbled an incoherent answer and Michelle elbowed Alex in the ribs.

"Congratulations anyways," Michelle said. I gave her a grateful look and she smiled.

"So…" I said to fill up the silence. "Are you beginner trainers?"

Michelle and Alex exchanged amused looks. "No, our hometown is Lilycove, Hoenn. We just finished the Johto challenges and decided to take on the Kanto Elite Four," Michelle explained.

"Can I see your Pokémon?" I asked.

"Only if you show us yours," Alex smiled widely. "That includes you too, Zane."

He nodded and let out all of his Pokémon; some of his Pokémon, I had already seen, but some, I had not. He motioned to each of his Pokémon.

"Fearow, Togetic, Aron, Chikorita, and Gastly."

"Wait, what's that?" Alex pointed to the one other Pokéball he was holding.

Zane shrugged. "It's my Magikarp."

Alex snorted. "A _Magikarp_? Isn't that, like, a really weak Pokémon?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

"What about yours?" I asked nervously. I could feel the tension in the air.

Michelle smiled and fingered the Pokéballs on her belt. "Go, Grovyle, Umbreon!"

I frowned and pointed my Pokédex in the direction of the two new Pokémon. I saw that Grovyle was a Pokémon from the Hoenn region and Umbreon was from the Johto region. Uncle Shores made Jayden and I know all of the types of Pokémon in the Kanto region and what they were weak against since we were 10. Since I had three years on Jayden, I knew a tad bit more on types than him.

Grovyle growled from being in the Pokéball too long. Umbreon, however, just sat by Michelle's side, being obedient and not moving an inch unless her trainer allowed her to.

"Your turn, Melly," Michelle prompted.

I closed my mouth—which had dropped open at Umbreon's obedience, still amazed at Umbreon and the beautiful gold rings around his legs and ears.

"Come on out!" I let out my three Pokémon, even the Pidgey I caught earlier that day. Ponyta, Charmander, Vulpix, Pidgey, and Nidoran chased each other, playing happily.

I groaned silently.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Wow, how embarrassing. There's that military-like Umbreon and my other Pokémon are like children. xD.**


	9. Double Battle

**Characters in this chapter (and Pokémon):**

**Melly Sparks**

-Charmander

-Vulpix

**Zane Norton**

-Magikarp

**Alex(andra) Soarhire**

-Combusken

-Cyndaquil

**Michelle Tiora**

-Umbreon

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

"Your Pokémon aren't really trained, are they?" Alex asked. I frowned again, I didn't like this girl but I didn't want to say anything. Michelle was nice enough but Alex probably didn't even know that she was irking me. "Cyndaquil, Combusken!"

I pointed my Pokédex at the two new Pokémon and discovered that these two were also from the Hoenn—Combusken—and Kanto—Cyndaquil—region.

"They look… really strong," I grudgingly admitted.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Alex grinned and I had a suspicious feeling that she did not just have the idea. "Let's have a double battle!"

"What are double battles?" I turned to Zane.

"Mostly Hoenn trainers have double battles but they're really rare here," Zane explained. "It's just like a battle but instead of just one trainer battling another trainer, there are two trainers on each side. The two trainers have to work together to win the battle."

"Why don't we mix it up a little?" Alex had a sparkle in her eyes. "Michelle and Melly can be a team. And Zane and I will be on a team."

I opened my mouth to protest but Michelle beat me to it.

"Oh, no, you don't! They've both known each other longer than we know them; we'll be better off battling together, Alex."

"I know a place where we can battle," Zane recalled all of his Pokémon and started to walk away.

I followed, waving my Pokémon over to follow me. Behind me, I could hear Michelle scolding Alex. "Don't you do this again, Alex!"

I caught up with Zane and asked him, "Where are we going?"

He winked at me and simply said, "You'll see."

In a few moments, they reached a wide clearing with a large lake to their right side and Zane set his stuff down and I followed suit. The two other trainers arrived with their two Pokémon trailing.

"How about everyone has one Pokémon each?" Michelle shouted.

"That's fine with us!" Zane shouted back. He turned to me. "Which Pokémon are you going to use?"

"I think… Charmander. What about you?" I recalled all of my Pokémon except for Charmander and Vulpix.

Zane said nothing as he recalled back his Pokémon as well.

I rolled my eyes. "Last time I checked, I couldn't read minds, Zane." I grinned.

At that moment, Zane looked very uncomfortable. His body was stiff and he looked at me, confused and pained. I was confused about what was going on with him when he suddenly smiled back stiffly and noticed that Michelle and Alex were ready.

"Ready?" I shouted.

"Ready!" They both answered back.

"Let the double battle begin," I said through gritted teeth.

"Go! Umbreon!" Michelle called.

"Let's fight, Cyndaquil!" Alex shouted.

"Kick butt, Charmander!" I pointed my finger at Umbreon and Charmander ran towards the field.

"Go! Magikarp!" Zane said.

Alex burst out laughing. "Magikarp?"

Zane nodded and Magikarp stared at Cyndaquil with a fierce look.

She stopped laughing and looked back at the Magikarp. She nudged Michelle, "Hey, are Magikarp's _supposed_ to look like that? Aren't they… you know, dumb?"

Michelle shrugged and focused back on Umbreon.

"Tackle!" she shouted.

"Dodge it, Charmander, and use Scratch," I commanded.

"Dodge it, Umbreon and use Tackle," Michelle said calmly.

Shadow let out a small "Um" and quickly and powerfully rammed Colm.

_Damn,_ I thought_, If that's her Tackle, I'd hate to see her Quick Attack!_

"This is an unfair fight," I murmured to Zane. He said nothing and I looked over at Zane and saw that he was struggling against Cyndaquil. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Ha! That battle **_**is**_** a little unfair because Michelle and Alex are way stronger than Melly. They **_**did**_** defeat the Elite Four of the Hoenn region. Luckily though, Cyndaquil is the same level as Charmander. Unluckily, Umbreon is a veteran at fighting. Hopefully Melly and Zane can keep their wits together!**


	10. Near Death

Chapter Ten

Charmander let out a raging Ember and from where I was standing, I knew it would be a direct hit. But before it hit Umbreon, Cyndaquil jumped in front of the fire. "Oh." I let out a small gasp and saw Cyndaquil glow red for a while and she returned to normal.

They were both fighting with a lot of skill and I felt tears rising with my increasing frustration.

_Shouldn't we be working together? It's just like fighting individual battles… _I thought, shooting a glance at Zane.

"Melly, jump!" Zane shouted at me. I turned to him with a puzzled expression and soon understood his message.

"Charmander! Jump as high as you can!" I instructed.

"Char!" Charmander jumped into the air, towards the edge of the lake, towards Magikarp.

"Surf!" Zane shouted.

Michelle and Alex stared at each other. "Surf?!" Even _I_ was confused.

But, indeed, Magikarp did use Surf and the wave roared at Umbreon and Cyndaquil. In perfect harmony, Cyndaquil jumped onto Umbreon's back and they leaped in the air as well. Because of Umbreon powerful jump, they easily surpassed the wave.

"Dang…" I started to say but was interrupted with a loud yelp.

"MANDER!" Charmander was waving his arms dangerously and was at the very edge of the lake, close to falling in. I froze and remembered what Uncle Shores told me…

_"Now, Melly, what is one thing that can kill a Charmander?" he asked._

_Jayden had given me a condescending look, already knowing the answer._

_"I don't know," I shrugged._

_Uncle Shores was teaching us as he usually did every day. I felt stupid not knowing the answer._

_Jayden leaned forward. "If it's tail gets put out, it'd die."_

_I rolled my eyes and then shook my head, "Yeah, that's right. But it's sort of sad because isn't Charmander and its evolutionary stages the only one with that fatal weakness?"_

_Uncle Shores nodded. "That is what we professors around the world are trying to find out."_

_"Well, you should get a move on in case I choose Charmander," I lightly teased my uncle._

_"Patience, Melly," he had chuckled then._

I snapped out of my remembrance and started to run towards Charmander. Everything was happening at the same time. Michelle, Zane, and Alex were running towards Charmander—not feeling the exact type of horror I was, but still not wanting him to die. Magikarp was trying to swim as fast as he could to save Charmander. Tears blinded my eyes as I had a short flashback of all the times I've had Charmander. I had only had him two weeks and now he was going to die.

"Charmander!" I screamed. Running blindly, I tripped on the wet ground and fell hard on my stomach. Realizing it was too late now, I choked out a sob and curled into a ball, not caring if the mud was seeping through my clothes. As quietly as I could, I started to cry. For my Pokémon, for my failure, and for everything…

"Melly?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Michelle's voice say gently, "Melly, Charmander's okay, he's fine."

I looked up at Michelle and slowly sat up. I looked around and saw those bright green eyes I was looking for—his tail still burning brightly.

"Charmander!" he said happily and rushed into my arms and I felt the tears being released again, this time, for relief.

"Oh, Charmander, I thought I lost you, baby," I murmured to myself and my Pokémon.

Zane stepped towards me and looked into my big, scared, brown eyes. He held out his hand to me, to help me on my feet. Instead, I shook my head and stood up by myself, my legs still feeling unsteady. Still holding onto my Charmander, I turned to Michelle and asked in a strange, detached voice, "Who saved him?"

Umbreon stepped forward and gave out a small cry.

I nodded my head in his direction, "Thank you, Umbreon."

I started to walk towards the Pokémon Center when I heard a shout.

"Wait, Melly!" Alex shouted. "What about the battle?"

I stared back at them with eyes that weren't really paying attention, not really there. "I forfeit."

I ran all the way to the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy cried out when she saw me. "Melly! What happened?"

"Charmander almost fell in the lake." I handed Charmander to the nearest Chansey and sobbed into Aunt Joy's opened arms while she softly cooed over me and patted my hair, not caring that my clothes were dirty.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Okay, it's such hard work trying to write everyone that's going to show up in the chapter. But anyways, Aunt Joy? Oh dear! So, who is Melly's mother? Anyone figure it out yet? This chapter was a **_**big**_** clue. **


	11. Boulder Badge

Chapter Eleven

"That was an _awesome_ battle, Mel!" Zane shouted with pride.

I jokingly brushed off my shoulders. "Yeah, it _was_ pretty mind-blowing."

It had been 3 days since we last saw Michelle and Alex who were on their way to Cinnabar Island for their seventh badge and 3 days since the scare that almost ruined my life.

"It might be the first time in history that a fire Pokémon defeated rock Pokémon," he grinned.

I smiled along with him as I thought of the battle I had with Brock.

_"Onix! Use Bind!" Brock commanded; all traces of flirtation were gone and in its stead was seriousness._

_My eyes widened in fear as Onix moved with agility and quickly, it Binded Charmander in a tight grip. I started to breathe quickly in fear and panic._

_"Charmander, use…" I searched my mind for an attack. Then it struck me. "Use Metal Claw!"_

_"Charmander!" Charmander shouted. His claws shined brightly as it slashed at Onix._

_"Roar!" Onix roared in pain._

_As Charmander landed on the ground, he glowed red faintly._

_"His attack was boosted up by Metal Claw, Melly!" Zane shouted encouragingly to me._

_I nodded, smiling brightly inside. Then, just as Pony—now Ponyta—had done a few days ago, Charmander started to turn white like a bright light. In a few seconds, a Charmeleon appeared where Charmander once stood.._

_"Meleon!" Charmeleon growled._

_"What? How did _that_ happen?" Brock asked, amazed._

_"Headbutt, Charmeleon!" I called. Charmeleon gave a slight nod and bent his knees before jumping up at Onix, aiming for its head._

_"Block it, Onix!" Brock shouted a little too late. Charmeleon made instant damage._

_"Jump on its head!" Charmeleon landed on Onix's head and awaited its next order. "Use Metal Claw one more time!"_

_Charmeleon finished the battle a few seconds later and a few minutes later, I was awarded the Boulder Badge._

_As Charmeleon, Zane, Vulpix, and I walked out of the gym, Brock called out in embarrassment but also with ambition._

_"How about that phone number?"_

I continued smiling until I reached the edge of Pewter City—after healing Charmeleon and saying goodbye to Aunt Joy—and the beginning of Route 3 when my PokéGear started ringing.

I looked at it… and it read, "Dad."

I groaned, "I forgot to call him!" I answered the call. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Melly, how's your training going?" Dad asked.

"Fine," I lied, knowing he wanted to know whether I was beating Jayden or not.

"I hope so," Dad said, "because I'm betting with Shores that my daughter is going to win."

I laughed weakly. "Anyways… Pony evolved into Ponyta a few days ago."

"Is that right? That's awesome!" Dad congratulated me. "Your Aunt Joy from Viridian City called and told me you were being quite rude to her."

I turned away from Zane. "Dad," I murmured, "I don't want anyone knowing I'm related to the infamous Joys' from around the world."

"Your mother is one of those infamous Joys'," Dad reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Well, I have to go and beat Jayden now."

"Okay, have fun, and be safe," Dad told me. "And don't talk to any guys."

"Okay, Dad! Bye!"

I hung up and turned to Zane… a guy. "So, shall we continue?"

"I was thinking," Zane asked.

I laughed, "Isn't that illegal?"

He ignored me. "Why do your dad and uncle have different last names though they're brothers?"

I shrugged. "Something about how Uncle Shores was so in love with Aunt Shores and wanted to impress his father-in-law so he changed his last name so they could carry on the 'family name.'"

"What about your mom?" Zane asked again. "You don't mention her that much… or ever say her name."

I winced. "I have my reasons."

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: If you haven't figured it out yet, Melly's mom is an infamous Nurse Joy from Saffron City! But Melly has another pink-haired beauty for a relative. She's a Gym Leader too. Can you figure out who it is?**


	12. A Bit of Zane's Past

**Author's Note**: If you want to be in my story (as a trainer that Melly or Jayden or just someone that befriends Melly) send me the name of your character and three or four Pokémon. I may alter it, to pre-evolved form or the highest level, whatever's fitting as to where Corryn and Kieran are. (Personality of your character would be awesome, too!)

--------------------

Chapter Twelve

Just when we started Route 3, a trainer about Jayden's age was running towards us.

"Are you Melly Sparks?" he asked, out of breath.

"Yes…" I said suspiciously.

"This is from Jayden Shores," he handed me a note and started to walk towards the Pokémon Center. "Tell him not to battle so hard! For a beginner trainer, it's like he's been training for years."

I held onto the note and shouted back to him, "Did Jayden just enter Mt. Moon?"

"Yes!" he replied back and was out of sight.

"What does it say?" Zane asked.

"Oh," I turned to the note and opened it with trembling anticipation and started to read aloud.

"_'Dearest Melly. May your Pokéball rusts to dust and allows me to beat you at becoming a Pokémon Master. I already caught a Dratini—though I won't be telling you where. Hitmonchan is as strong as ever—but he misses Vulpix—and almost rivals Wartortle in strength. I'm training as much as I can until I can battle you one day, and we could determine who the better Pokémon Trainer is. But I'm sure battling wouldn't determine who's better… We both know I'm going to beat you anyways! Haha! From the Pokémon Master, Jayden Shores.'_"

I crumbled the note in my hand with fury. "Well, at least more of _my_ Pokémon evolved!" I pouted, referring to my Charmeleon, newly evolved Nidorino, and Ponyta. "Darn that Jayden, I'll catch up, you watch."

Vulpix barked and smiled a fox-like grin.

I looked around with such intensity, I could see that Zane was already pitying which trainer would battle me next.

"Hey! Let's battle!" I already spotted my next victim and Zane shook his head sadly.

"Poor guy…" He said with a smile.

After the battle, I said, "Why don't you battle, Zane?" I cocked my head to the side and looked up at him from the corner of my eyes.

He nervously ran his hands through his spiked hair and turned his bright green eyes to my brown eyes.

"I… just don't like battling," he shrugged. "I only battle when I need to. But other than that…"

"But battling is cool!" I insisted.

He sighed. "Well, when you're exposed to the kind of things I was, then hurting other Pokémon isn't 'cool'."

I frowned and thought about it from his perspective.

"I never thought about it that way. But Pokémon like it," I said out loud, to convince myself that Pokémon did like it. Vulpix growled playfully, to show that she did like battling.

Zane shrugged again. "Sometimes they're forced to battle when they don't want to."

I looked up at him startlingly and said nothing.

"What city did you come from, Zane?" I asked.

Zane paused before answering, "Sootopolis City."

"Wow, that's really far from here. What are you doing all the way over here in Kanto?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to get away from my father."

I frowned, "Why?"

"He…" Zane paused. "He wasn't a very nice man. He was… _is_ a cruel man. Only until about two months ago, I just took my Pokémon, hopped on Fearow, and wandered from region to region until I caught a girl falling from the sky."

I smiled. "I'm sorry that you've had a rough life, Zane. Maybe I can be your family now."

He beamed at that and gave me a hug—he was getting better at hugs—and said, "Thanks, Melly."

His explanation of his father let me understand why Zane would always shy away from my touch. But every day there was an improvement and he's been getting more social, which is a big plus for me. I hated seeing a frown on Zane's face.

We walked for awhile before coming up to a huge mountain. I stopped dead in my tracks and said one word, "Whoa."

He scaled the mountains with his eyes and noticed a Pokémon Center a little to the left of the cave entrance. "Look, there's a Pokémon Center, why don't we heal a bit before going into the cave." Zane started to walk towards the Pokémon Center and looked back at me.

I was still standing there and squeaked out another word, "Whoa."

"Let's go, Melly, the quicker we get healed and go in the cave, the quicker we can catch up with Jayden," Zane said. Vulpix barked her agreement and I gulped.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Everyone has a deep, dark past and even handsome boys have them too. Yet… doesn't it feel as if Zane isn't telling the whole story? Who knows…**


	13. Eva Marie Johnson

**Author's Note**: If you want to be in my story (as a trainer that Melly or Jayden or just someone that befriends Melly) send me the name of your character and three or four Pokémon. I may alter it, to pre-evolved form or the highest level, whatever's fitting as to where Melly and Zane are. (Personality of your character would be awesome, too!)

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen

"Ready?" Zane called out to me.

I ran towards him, almost tripping over my shoelaces. "No!" I shouted.

I came to a complete stop and tied my sneakers and smoothed my skirt out.

"Are you ready _now_?" his voice tinged with amusement.

I held up an index finger to tell him to wait for a moment and rummaged through my shoulder bag. I got out a Pokéball—with a smiley sticker—and called out my Pokémon.

"Vul-pix!" Vulpix growled.

"Okay, I'm ready," I grinned.

He rolled his eyes and laughed to himself as Vulpix and I ran into the entrance screaming and laughing as we went. He stopped laughing when he heard a shout and a "Oof!". Zane ran to the entrance and when he entered the cave, he saw a mess of Pokémon and… legs?

"What's going on?" he asked incredulously.

"Ow…" he heard me groan. Zane ran towards the voice and grabbed me from the waist and pulled me up. I fell backwards into his arms from my shaky legs.

"Who runs out of cave entrances?" I asked aloud.

"Who runs _into_ cave entrances?" another voice cried. The other trainer stood up unsteadily as well and clung to her tall green Pokémon for support.

When I noticed this new trainer, I reached into my bag and pulled out my Pokédex to which it replied, "Gardevoir, it has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its trainer.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I ran to her to make sure she was okay.

The other trainer flashed a dazzling smile and replied, "I'm fine. My name's Eva Marie Johnson, what's yours?"

"My name's Melly Sparks. I'm a beginning trainer," I introduced myself.

"I'm Zane," he said.

Eva raised an eyebrow since he did not give his last name. Her suspicions fell away to her trusting and happy personality. "Oh, this is my Gardevoir. We were looking for the way out because…" Her voice fell and she looked behind her nervously.

"Because, what?" I prompted.

Eva's voice lowered to a whisper but we all heard her perfectly. "Because Team Rocket's here."

"Pfft, those losers?" I snorted that was way unlady-like.

Eva blinked and took a step back. "I can't believe you're disrespecting Team Rocket!"

"What's _not_ to disrespect? They're a bunch of old people who steal Pokémon from _kids_! I mean, who are the real losers around here, right?" I laughed.

Eva thought about my words and started to laugh as well. "You're right! I can't believe I was scared of them."

I nodded, deliriously happy with the thought of a new friend and possible companion and the dark cave didn't seem so scary anymore.

"Want to walk with us through the caves?" I asked in the spur of the moment.

"Oh, sure, that would be really great! I'm visiting my cousin from Cerulean City. She's having problems with her Slowbro and it won't listen to her," Eva rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So you're a really good trainer, huh?" I asked.

The three of us including Gardevoir and Vulpix started to walk through the caves, holding a flashlight. Truly, the dark cave started to look friendlier and not as threatening as before.

"Yup, I won the cup at Hoenn. It was a pretty cool thing, but now, I'm just relaxing with my Pokémon." She explained. She started to count off her Pokémon with her fingers. "There's Gardevoir, who's with me at all times and the battler; Skitty, who's the weakest but the happiest of the bunch; Chansey, the mother of the group; and Beautifly, the scouter."

"Wow, those are pretty cool. I have: Charmeleon, the immature one; Ponyta, the baby of the group; Pidgey, the… I guess you could say responsible one because he always scold the other Pokémon; Nidorino, the 'cool' and bad boy; and Vulpix, my best friend and battler," I crouched down a little to scratch Vulpix behind the ears.

"Wow, are you going to evolve Nidorino?" Eva asked.

"Evolve him?" I asked back. "When he's the right level, I suppose." Eva and Zane started to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Poor Melly, forgetting her studies. Silly, Melly, Nidorino evolves with a moon stone!**


	14. Enter Kiki Mint

**Author's Note**: If you want to be in my story (as a trainer that Melly or Jayden or just someone that befriends Melly) send me the name of your character and three or four Pokémon. I may alter it, to pre-evolved form or the highest level, whatever's fitting as to where Melly and Zane are. (Personality of your character would be awesome, too!)

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen

"No, silly! Some Pokémon evolve with stones: fire, water, thunder, sun, moon, and leaf. Nidorino and Vulpix are one of those Pokémon." Eva explained.

"Oh." I said, remembering faintly from my studies.

"You know…" Eva took off her backpack and started to rummage through it and found what she was looking for. "Here you go!" She gave me a stone that was light red and had a symbol of a flame inside it.

"This is a fire stone, right?" I asked, still looking in the stone. I had seen it once, when Uncle Shores showed Jayden and I.

"Yup, I don't have any moon stones though… but if we're lucky, maybe we can find some in here!" Eva glanced around the cave as if hoping to find a moon stone embedded in the walls.

I carefully placed the stone in my backpack. "Thank you… I guess." I tried to grin but felt taken aback by my tears.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry." Eva blurted out when she had no idea what she did wrong. They stopped walking and Zane took a step closer to me.

I was overwhelmed with how nice Eva was. I didn't know how many great people I would actually meet on my journey.

"What's youse do dis time, Eva?" A voice jokingly scolded.

They turned to the voice and I felt silly, wiping at my tears.

"Are you okay?" Zane whispered.

I nodded and replied, "I just felt—"

"I _knew_ I'd find youse in dis cave," the voice continued. As the group of three walked closer, they noticed a tall girl with a boyish haircut in a hooded long-sleeved shirt with jean shorts.

"Kiki," Eva smiled, and thrust her hand out at the girl in greeting.

"Dat's Kikito Mint—to youse, dat is," the girl introduced herself. "And whose are dees two loveboyds?"

I blinked, trying to figure out the girl—Kikito's accent before realizing what Kikito said.

"Uh, Zane and I aren't—"

"She isn't my—"

Zane and I exchanged embarrassed glances while Eva and Kiki exchanged a look of their own. They started laughing and started talking.

"So," Kikito turned to me. "Da name's Kikito Mint, but friend's call me Kiki."

"Melly Sparks," I pointed to myself and pointed to Zane. "Zane… Sparrow."

Zane gave me a smile to show that he was grateful of me for lying for him.

"How's youse meet dis loser here?" Kiki thrust her thumb at Eva.

"Hey!" Eva frowned.

"Haha, I just met her… Or, I guess the real term would be that I just ran into her," I gave a laugh but was suddenly shushed by all three of my companions.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Team Rocket is here. Now, stay put, kids. I'm going to have me some fun," Kiki winked and ran ahead in the dark. We ran towards her as well and stopped in our tracks when we saw Kiki approaching a shady character—a Team Rocket Grunt! Beside Kiki was a small green Pokémon with a leaf on its head, a Chikorita.

Suddenly, the Team Rocket Grunt member was drawn to Kiki and her Chikorita.

"She's using Aromatherapy," Eva murmured.

But abruptly, Kiki's "fun" plan took a turn for the worse when the Grunt snapped out of the defensive attack.

"Hey! What are you doing here?! Give me your Pokémon and money, or I'll kill you!"

Kiki brought her hand to her throat and fluttered her eyes, looking very beautiful and not at all like the tomboy she was only seconds before.

The Grunt seemed to be startled as well because his expression went from angry to pleasantly surprised.

"Now, youse ain't gonna hoit a poor defenseless girl now, are ya?" Kiki lowered her eyes and tried to look frightened.

"Why, I—." The Grunt stumbled.

Just then, a Zubat swooped in and knocked the Grunt's hat on the floor. That seemed to bring him to his senses and he gave her a malicious sneer that sent a chill down my spine.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Although the owner of Kiki didn't specify exactly… I decided to have fun with the character. By the way, Kiki's accent is a New Jersey accent. xD. Man, that Team Rocket Grunt. What a shady character.**


	15. The Hunt for Team Rocket Grunts

**Author's Note**: If you want to be in my story (as a trainer that Melly or Jayden or just someone that befriends Melly) send me the name of your character and three or four Pokémon. I may alter it, to pre-evolved form or the highest level, whatever's fitting as to where Melly and Zane are. (Personality of your character would be awesome, too!)

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen

"Say, miss, I'm real lonely in this cave and no one will be here for hours… How about you keep me company?" He told Kiki in a tone that made my skin crawl. I could only imagine what the tone was doing to Kiki's skin.

"Well, now, I'm only 16, sir, I'm just a kid," she stammered, still pretending to be scared. She took a few steps back and with her left hand, she curled her hand into a fist and quickly spread out her fingers.

"What's he going to do to her?" I whispered.

Zane and Eva gave me a look that read, 'Is she naïve or _what_?!'

"As long as you don't squirm too much, it won't hurt a bit," he unpleasantly muttered, already imagining his skin on hers.

"What a jerk, he's in for it now," Eva murmured.

"What do you mean?" I turned to Eva, confused. _Shouldn't we be helping Kiki? I can't believe this guy is going to… force himself onto her!_

Zane snapped his fingers. "_That's_ who Kiki is." Eva turned to him and grinned. "She's the daughter of one of the most famous Pokémon professors _and_ she won all of the cups—Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, and Orange—just last year… in a row!"

"You bet, now shush, and watch." Eva demanded.

When they turned back to look, the Grunt had taken a hold of Kiki's wrist. "Come on, don't struggle," he whispered vehemently in her ear.

"Chikorita?" Kiki said aloud, the "fear" in her voice vanishing.

"Huh?" The Grunt asked, surprised again. The expression on his face read, 'Wasn't she frightened a second ago?'

BOOM! A loud noise made me jump and I accidentally rammed my head into Zane's chin.

"Are you okay? What was that?" I asked.

"Ith o-hay, I hust bit my hongue." Zane grimaced.

"Whoo! Yay!" Kiki was celebrating and was whooping with her Chikorita.

I ran out from our hiding spot and was shocked to find the Grunt sprawled out on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The power of Solarbeam, my friend," Kiki shouted, thrusting an arm in the air. "Although, that Grunt was a _little_ freaky."

"Hey! What's going on here?" Another grunt appeared and had a PokéBall in his hand.

"Hey, Team Rocket-o, give me five!" Kiki put her hand out as if giving five and Chikorita attacked him with Magical Leaf.

"How do you do that?" I asked, amazed. "Oh… hand signals, right?"

"Haha, that took you _how_ long?" Eva smiled.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," I smiled.

"_Bzzt_. Grunt 56… Grunt 38… Are you there? _Bzzt_." A voice came from the second Grunt's pants.

Kiki plucked out the walkie-talkie and pressed a button. Into the walkie-talkie, she said, "Team Rocket? Youse guys are gonna meet yours maker."

"Are you guys ready to kick butt?" Eva wigged her eyebrows suggestively.

Zane and I exchanged eager looks. "Hell yeah!" I shouted gleefully.

We stalked around the mountain, looking for Grunts to take out. Everyone has had a turn now, and now it was my turn. I could only hope I wouldn't bring anyone down. But I was sure that if I was in trouble, my friends would help me out.

"Oh God, oh no," a Team Rocket Grunt murmured nervously. "Where are they? I'm new to Team Rocket and nobody mentioned that I would get hunted down by teenagers!"

"_Bzzt_." His walkie-talkie buzzed with new information. "Grunt 43 and 67 down. They're in your area, Grunt 89. _Bzzt_."

"Oh no, oh God," he wiped his brows and looked around a corner for the four teenagers. He felt a tap on his shoulders and saw a girl about 5'7" with brown hair tied in a ponytail and bright brown eyes.

"Are you okay, Mister?" I asked sweetly.

He looked behind me and saw no one. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine," Grunt 89 smiled.

I leaned closer and saw his big red 'R' and feigned ignorance. "What does 'R' mean, sir?"

"It means…" he cleared his throat and said quietly to himself. "Besides, why should I be afraid of this little pipsqueak?" He said a little louder, "It stands for Rocket, kid."

My eyes widened very comically. "You mean, like, Team Rocket?"

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Wow, I sure know how to stretch out chapters. Haha. **


	16. Kidnapped!

**Author's Note**: If you want to be in my story (as a trainer that Melly or Jayden or just someone that befriends Melly) send me the name of your character and three or four Pokémon. I may alter it, to pre-evolved form or the highest level, whatever's fitting as to where Melly and Zane are. (Personality of your character would be awesome, too!)

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen

"Yeah," Team Rocket Grunt 89 sneered at me.

"Wow!" I gasped. "What a coinky-dink!" All of a sudden, my kiddish tone fell away and my voice turned to ice. "My friends and I are hunting down Team Rocket Grunts."

He gaped at me in horror. I leaned in and stared at him. "Boo."

Grunt 89 ran off screaming and cursing the day he ever joined Team Rocket.

Kiki, Eva, and Zane ran from their hiding place and slapped me on the back.

"Brilliant perfoimance, Mel," Kiki winked.

"Yeah, it was almost as good as Kiki's," Eva laughed.

"I liked how Zane used Dig for Aron and it popped up underneath the Grunt. And then when the Grunt crawled out of the hole, she was face-to-face with Gastly!" I nearly fell over laughing at that time.

We continued walking and laughing and the dark cave echoed with our laughter and footsteps. It wasn't long until we saw a light up ahead. We traveled at a leisurely pace and Zane saw a light on the walls. He narrowed his eyebrows and turned to us girls.

"Hey, guys, come over here," he beckoned us over. Zane reached into his backpack and pulled out a metal spatula. Using the end of it, he chipped away at the surrounding rock and out popped a…

"Cool, a moon stone," Eva remarked.

"Yeah," Zane smiled. "Here, Melly. You should hold onto it until you want Nidorino to evolve."

"Thanks," I said. I put it in my backpack.

I called Vulpix to me and danced ahead to the entrance, to get to the light first.

"I like she dances into _and_ out of entrances," Eva giggled.

I had a second to look around me when a large metal claw grabbed me at my waist and pulled me up into the air. I screamed loudly and Vulpix jumped around, helpless to do anything.

Gardevoir was the first to get out of the cave and trilled loudly, calling out to Eva. Eva ran out and watched me with horrified eyes and I heard Zane and Kiki curse loudly until I was carried into the hovercraft.

"You missed!" Was the first thing I heard inside the craft.

"Did you see that Vulpix?" the rough voice said. Wait a minute… I know these voices. "It was so tiny!"

"Well, whatever," Cassidy said. "Just take the rest of her Pokémon off her belt."

"Oh, yeah?" I tried to sound as threatening as possible. "We'll just see about that!"

And then Butch came from behind me and tied my hands behind my back. Huh, I didn't see that coming.

"You know, for a little kid, you're pretty annoying," Cassidy told me.

"Yeah? For an old woman, you're pretty stupid," I retorted back.

Butch snickered. "Oh, shut up," Cassidy snapped at him.

"Where are your friends, you silly girl?" Butch demanded.

Then we heard a loud, "Row!"

I shrugged. "They're here now."

Cassidy pushed me into an elevator-like shaft and once we were all in, including her large and rabid looking Raticate, she pushed a button that moved us above ground. It was the same hovercraft as before, so I wasn't surprised to see the large battlefield.

Kiki was near a dragonfly-like Pokémon, Eva was near a Dragonair, Zane was near his Fearow, and there was another girl with them, about my age. She had orange hair, with bangs covering her left eye slightly. She had violet eyes, was about my height, slim, and had a green bandanna covering her hair, a purple shirt that showed her smooth, skinny stomach and a green tank top underneath with faded blue jeans, black wristbands, and black and red shoes. She was really pretty and stood next to a Pidgeotto.

"Ahem," Cassidy cleared her throat. "To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples in every nation," Butch said.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Team Rocket is so lame. Haha.**


	17. New Companion Trixie Slive

**Author's Note**: If you want to be in my story (as a trainer that Melly or Jayden or just someone that befriends Melly) send me the name of your character and three or four Pokémon. I may alter it, to pre-evolved form or the highest level, whatever's fitting as to where Melly and Zane are. (Personality of your character would be awesome, too!)

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth day and night," she continued

"Surrender to us now, or you will surely lose the fight," Butch said.

"Cate!" Their Raticate shrieked.

I saw Zane rolling his eyes. Even I, though tied up and near Team Rocket, looked bored.

The new girl fake coughed, "Losers."

"Hey!" The orange haired Team Rocket member pouted and stomped her feet. "Don't treat us that way!"

Zane stepped forward and thrust his thumb in their direction. "How do they want us to treat them? Like a bunch of idiots stealing 7-year-old's Pokemon's? Please."

The girl giggled and danced onto the field. When she reached the middle, she pointed a finger at them, "Give back Absol or face my wrath!"

This time, Butch snorted with laughter. "You're even worse than us, kid."

She frowned and grabbed a PokeBall on her belt. "Go, Umbreon!" An Umbreon appeared and let out an agitated yowl for being stuck in his PokeBall for a long time.

The orange-haired one, Cassidy, merely nodded and called out, "C'mon out, Houndour! Sableye!"

I didn't know what she meant by Absol because I didn't see an Absol anywhere on the aircraft. Then I noticed a bag near me which looked like it contained a Pokéball. Cassidy and Butch left me behind and I sat there, trying to loosen my rope. I saw Vulpix and whistled softly, she raised her head and looked at me mournfully. I could tell she was beating herself up for not being able to help me when I was being kidnapped. I whistled again, making sure not to catch the attention of the bad guys.

There was an all out battle now. Cassidy had two Pokémon—Houndor and Sableye—and Butch had two too. He had a brown and light blue small Pokémon with a pointy head and another dog-like Pokémon that was gray and black.

On the "good guy" side, the new girl had an Umbreon, Kiki had a Squirtle, Eva had her Gardevoir, and Zane was using his Gastly.

Everyone was distracted, which was good for me. Vulpix snuck over to me and whimpered sadly.

"Aw, Vulpix, it's not your fault. But I guess we learned a lesson, huh?" I said cheerfully.

She still whimpered pitifully.

"All right, Vulpix," I told her. "If you unbind me, then I'll forget about it, 'kay?"

Vulpix barked happily and Cassidy turned towards us and shouted angrily when she saw Vulpix near me. However, Gardevoir used Hypnosis on her four opponents and they fell asleep. Cassidy turned back to the battle and got even angrier when Gastly and Gardevoir started to use Dream Eater on their Pokémon.

Vulpix gnawed on the rope and I felt my wrists getting looser. For some reason, though, Vulpix decided to use Ember on the ropes. I screamed loudly and the rope broke, I threw it at Butch and he screamed when his pant leg started to catch on fire. I ran over to where Zane and the others were, taking the bag with me. I took out my Pokédex and pointed it at the two Pokémon Butch had. The top-like Pokémon was Hitmontop and the dog-like Pokémon was Poochyena.

I opened the bad and saw the Pokéball, I picked it up and tossed it to the girl.

"It's yours, right?" I called out.

She grinned happily and nodded. "Thanks!" She took out her Pokémon, which was a big dog-like animal that was light gray. My Pokédex told me it was Absol.

"Absol, use Razor Wind!" The girl commanded.

Absol growled and stood silent. In a few seconds, harsh and strong winds gathered and attacked the members and their Pokémon.

Me, Kiki, and the girl looked at each other and screamed, "Run!!"

In a couple of seconds, we called back all of our Pokémon instead of: Zane's Fearow and Togetic, the girl's Dragonair and Pidgeotto, and Kiki's Flygon.

We all jumped on the flying Pokémon and I clung onto Togetic. He was surprisingly really strong, though he was a lot smaller than me.

When the Pokémon set us on the ground, we continued running until we were just outside Cerulean City. We burst into laughter and fell over each other laughing.

I could see that our Pokémon were eyeing us as if we've gone crazy, but I didn't care, I just laughed and laughed.

The girl straightened up but she still had a smile on her face. "Hi, my name's Trixanity Slive, but you can call me Trixie."

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: (Wipes away laughing tears) Oh, I guess you'd have to be there to get it. Hee hee.**


	18. Melly's Related To WHO!

**Author's Note**: If you want to be in my story (as a trainer that Melly or Jayden or just someone that befriends Melly) send me the name of your character and three or four Pokémon. I may alter it, to pre-evolved form or the highest level, whatever's fitting as to where Melly and Zane are. (Personality of your character would be awesome, too!)

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen

I stood up and stuck out my hand towards her, "My name's Melly Sparks, but you can call me Melly."

Trixie giggled and shook my hand.

We walked leisurely to the Pokémon Center and talked.

"So, how did you meet the other three while we were having a crisis?" I jokingly said.

Trixie laughed. "Oh, Ninetales was hunting down Absol when he found Vulpix. Then these three appeared so we decided to team up."

We all entered the Pokémon Center and sat on the sofas, exhausted.

"Oh, dear, Melly, I mean, person I don't know," Aunt Joy rushed over and saw our faces.

Four pairs of eyes looked at me in confusion.

"All right, all right," I stood up next to Aunt Joy and put an arm around her slender shoulders. "The jig is up."

"Aunt Joy," I told her, ignoring the open mouths of my friends, "these are my friends and companions: Zane Norton, please don't tell Dad; Kiki Mint, a powerful and unique trainer; Eva Johnson, who's visiting her cousin here in Cerulean City; and Trixie Slive, a new addition to our group." I turned to my friends, biting back a smile on their dumbfounded looks. "Guys, this is my Aunt Joy."

"Hello," Aunt Joy waved shyly. "It's so nice to finally meet Melly's friends, I must say though, I didn't know what I would do if I didn't get to meet you all."

"Your aunt… is… Nurse _Joy_," Kiki said loudly.

Other trainers were looking at us strangely.

I shushed her. "I didn't want anyone to know. It's sort of weird having relatives that _everyone_ knows."

Aunt Joy raised a finger. "But what about your cousin in Goldenr—"

"Wah!" I interrupted. "There's no need for them to know about her."

"They will figure it out when you go to… that city," Aunt Joy frowned.

I shrugged. "If I make it that far."

"Hold on," Zane put up his hands. "Who's your mom then?"

"Oh, she's the Nurse Joy in Saffron City," I grinned. "I don't look like her though, I look like my dad."

"And Jayden is related to the Nurse Joys' too?" Zane asked again.

I shook my head. "If Jayden's my cousin from my _dad's_ side and my _mom_ is Nurse Joy that means he isn't related to any of them."

Zane nodded his head. "Oh."

Aunt Joy smiled brightly. "Oh, Jayden is still around in this area, I think."

My interest peaked up. "He is?"

She nodded. "Yes, he just beat Misty yesterday, he's leaving today, I think, or maybe tomorrow. He's visiting Bill up at the cape, to say goodbye. He was with such a sweet boy, too."

"Jayden has a companion?" I murmured to myself. "He seems like such a lone wolf."

"I know," Aunt Joy nodded. "But the boy was very nice, he was about… 10 or 11, I think. A really nice kid. Brown hair, green clothes, very polite. His name is… Richie Hiroshi, I think."

"Hm, Richie," I said quietly. "Anyhoo… Could you heal my Pokémon, please? I want to catch up with Jayden and see the Pokémon he caught."

She smiled and I gave her my Pokémon. Chansey went around taking the Pokémon of my friends. When they left, I sat back onto the sofa, exhausted.

"So, we should go into our rooms now," I smiled.

They still stared at me.

"So, who's this famous cousin in Goldenrod City?" Trixie said slyly.

I slapped my forehead. "How'd you figure?"

"We aren't stupid, Melly. Besides, that's my hometown," she laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Actually, now that I think about the resemblance, I'd have to say that your famous cousin would be…"

"Please don't," I winced.

Trixie laughed. "Afraid Zane's going to fall in love with her?" I wasn't worried about that until she said it!

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: How about it? Anyone know who the famous cousin is? Don't worry, you'll find out when they get there… If they ever do. Haha!**


End file.
